


Extra Time

by kiyala



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 17:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6123653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyoutani and Yahaba start walking home together after practice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extra Time

Kyoutani doesn't really know when he and Yahaba started walking home together after practice. Perhaps it was that one time they weren't done arguing after practice and so they continued walking out of the school, trading insults until it became less of an argument and more of a competition for who could come up with the most creative remark. 

Perhaps it was the time that Yahaba noticed Kyoutani limping, after he landed wrong after jumping high for a spike, and promised not to let the coach know provided that he could keep an eye on Kyoutani instead, making sure that it doesn't get any worse. 

It doesn't really matter either way, Kyoutani supposes, because this has become part of his daily routine now. He goes to morning practice, he goes to class, he goes to afternoon practice, and then he walks home with Yahaba, until they need to part ways to go down their own streets.

They stop at the Lawson store first, grabbing a snack for the rest of the walk home. That's become a part of Kyoutani's daily routine too and they both walk in automatically, without really questioning it any more. Yahaba's already pulling his wallet out, grabbing a few packets of _Kara Age Kun_ and some steamed pork buns, going to the counter to pay for them. Kyoutani grabs some packs of _Kara Age Kun_ himself and trails behind Yahaba. 

"Hey," Yahaba speaks up, as they're walking out of the store. "Are you in a rush to get home?"

Kyoutani shrugs. Going home means finishing homework, eating dinner and going to bed. It can wait. "Not really." 

"Let's sit and eat," Yahaba says, nodding down the street. "There's a park over there."

"Yeah," Kyoutani nods. "Sure." 

It's getting dark, but there's a streetlamp just beside the park bench and they sit there, shoulder to shoulder as they unwrap their food and begin to eat. Yahaba takes a bite out of one of his pork buns, holding out a pack of _Kara Age Kun_ to Kyoutani.

"I have my own," Kyoutani says, holding up the one he already has in his hand.

"But you like them, don't you?" Yahaba asks. "You always buy them whenever we stop by the shop after practice. Sometimes you're eating them on your way in, too." 

Kyoutani shrugs. "So?"

Yahaba sighs quietly. "So, I'm saying that I bought you some as well. I know that you already have your own, but I figured you'd like more."

"You bought this for me?" Kyoutani asks, taking the pack from Yahaba's hand and looking at it. He finishes eating the one he's already started, then takes a bite out of the one Yahaba's given him. "Thanks." 

Yahaba smiles, leaning just a little more into Kyoutani's side. "No problem."

"I don't know what you like," Kyoutani speaks up, after he's finished eating. "I mean. You always get different things when we go to the shop. It's not like you have a pattern or anything. Or if you do, I haven't really noticed it."

Smiling wider, Yahaba sits up a little straighter. Kyoutani's side feels a little colder without Yahaba against it. "I'm not particularly fussed about what I eat, I guess. I don't go to the shop for the food."

"But you always buy something."

"That's not why I go," Yahaba says, turning to Kyoutani and sighing quietly, still wearing the same smile. "I go because it means we get a bit more time together before we head home." 

Kyoutani blinks. "Oh."

"Because I don't really know how else to ask," Yahaba says, dropping his gaze to his pork bun, his smile growing a little tighter, his eyebrows drawing together. "I mean, at least when we're walking home, it's not like I'm asking you to do anything that you wouldn't already be doing, right?"

"Ask," Kyoutani tells him.

"What?"

"If you want to spend more time together," Kyoutani says, looking at Yahaba, not continuing until Yahaba looks up too. "I mean, outside of practice. Outside of school, and outside of walking home together. I'm not going to know if you don't actually ask, you know. And… I'm not going to say no. You're not bad."

" _Not bad_ ," Yahaba laughs quietly. "Ah, yes. What I've always wanted someone to say."

"Hey," Kyoutani says, wiping the grease off his fingers so he can reach for Yahaba's wrist, holding onto it firmly. "I don't really know how to do this, okay? I don't think I'd be very good at it. But I like spending time with you. I like walking home with you. I like that you're always there." 

Yahaba's smile is back, and it's the happier one. "Yeah. I like that too." 

"So maybe," Kyoutani says, licking his lips. "Maybe we _should_ spend more time together, you know. Maybe on the days when we don't have school. Maybe on Mondays when we don't have practice." 

"Do you want that?" Yahaba asks. 

"I'm telling you that I do," Kyoutani replies. He's still holding onto Yahaba's wrist, but he doesn't want to let go. He loosens his grip though, so he can slide his hand down to take Yahaba's. "I want—whatever this is. Whatever we're doing. I want more of it. Or I want to try it. Like I said, I don't really know what I'm doing." 

With a quiet laugh, Yahaba looks down at their joined hands and links their fingers together. "Yeah. Okay. Let's try it. I don't know what I'm doing either." 

"I could—" Kyoutani stops, biting his lip. He wants to ask to kiss Yahaba, but he doesn't really know whether he should, whether it's too early for that when they're still trying to figure the rest out. He pushes his hesitation down. There's no point in doing this if he isn't going to mean it, anyway. "I want to—"

Yahaba beats him to it, placing his hand on Kyoutani's shoulder and leaning in, kissing his cheek. Kyoutani freezes up, feeling his face heat. Yahaba pulls away slowly, looking so nervous that Kyoutani wants to kiss the expression off his face. He reaches out, grabbing for the front of Yahaba's shirt. 

"Bit of warning next time," he says softly, then pulls. "Also, you missed." 

He presses his lips to Yahaba's, just briefly, then pulls back. 

"I didn't miss," Yahaba murmurs. "I was working up to that. Not everyone just goes in at full throttle, you know." 

Kyoutani grins. "Yeah, well, my way, I actually get to kiss you."

"Yeah," Yahaba concedes. "That's true."

"Gonna kiss you again," Kyoutani says, tightening his grip on Yahaba's shirt. 

"Yeah," Yahaba says again, smiling. "Okay."


End file.
